Daughter of Power
by Rivin Tarinius Majere
Summary: The daughter of Crysania of the House of Tarinius and Majere is born. This is her...my...story. Includes love scenes between Rivin and Dalamar, though it still get's a PG rating. Enjoy!
1. Chapter One

Daughter of Power  
  
  
  
It had been only five short months since what was becoming known as the Test of the Twins. It was night in Palanthas, and all were asleep. All accept one. Crysania of House Tarinius sat at her window, staring out with sightless eyes. Sighing, she put a hand on her stomach. It had grown large, and though she hoped with all her mind, she knew the truth in her heart. She was pregnant, and only one man could be the father. She started to sigh, but it came out as a racking sob. "Raistlin," she sobbed. "Where are you?"  
  
Two Months Later  
  
"Push Crysania, push!" the midwife cried. "I can see it's head! Just once more and the babe'll be out!" With a strangled cry, Crysania gave the child life. She fell unconscious with the effort of giving birth to her child, but the cleric there awakened her shortly. The baby was put into Crysania's arms. She was crying - for once, she was thankful for being blind, not wanting to see the child's face, to afraid of what it might look like. "It's a girl, Revered Daughter," the midwife said quietly. Crysania gave a sigh of relief. Surely, is the child was female, she would look nothing like Raistlin! Smiling, she asked what the girl looked like. The cleric explained in detail, watching the smile fade from Crysania's face. "Is something wrong, Revered Daughter?" the cleric asked. "Y-you said she has blue-gray eyes? And dark hair?" "The girl's eyes are gray, with a hint of blue. The hair seems black, but there hint of reddish-brown in it. She's fine-boned. And her hands - I've never seen hands quite like them. Her hands and fingers are slim, long, supple. Quite remarkable." Crysania let out a grievous moan. "Revered Daughter Crysania, are you sure you're well?" "Leave me," She whispered. "Of course, Revered Daughter. Paladine be with you." The Revered Son left, the midwife behind him. Crysania stared ahead, silent tears streaming down her face. Though she couldn't see the baby girl, she could imagine what she looked like. Black hair.But a hint of reddish-brown.It'll turn lighter, to his color.And her eyes.Her eyes are gray, like mine, but there's blue in them. They must have been his eye color when he was younger. Her eyes will turn blue. How can they not? She is your daughter, Raistlin. She will be a mage. Nothing I do will stop her. With you as the father, I can only hope to dull the fiery need, the longing for the magic. I will never be able to douse it completely.Oh, Raistlin. She sobbed, shuddering. She felt the girl squirm in her arms, tried to make her more comfortable. She held the girl to her breast, realizing she hadn't named her. Paladine, help me! Please, I need your help in my time of need. She sobbed, a shudder racking her body. Even through her blinded eyes, she saw the white flash. Her head jerked up, and she listened hard. "Who is there?" she called. In reply, she heard the confused voice of an old wizard. "Now where did that hat go? Where's that kender when you need him? " "Fi-Fizban?" She asked hesitantly. The voice softened, becoming less confused. "Yes, it is I, Revered Daughter." "Paladine," Crysania murmured, bowing her head. "I believe you called upon me for help, Crysania." Paladine said gently. "Yes," she replied, her voice cracking. "I don't know what to do, Paladine! She is His child! I cannot see her, but I know what she must look like. How can I bear to live with a daughter who will remind me of him? She'll want to be a mage, I know it. With her studying, how could I ever let myself forget? I can't keep her.My heart breaks, but I can't keep her." There was silence as Crysania cried. Paladine waited, letting her get it out. He also thought. When Crysania was done, he said lightly, "You could send her to a relative." "Who? His half-sister is dead - I wouldn't have sent her to Kitiara anyway - and why would I send her to Caramon? He has no children, I can't just spring one on him and just by looking upon her will remind him. He's gone through the Abyss and back! How could I ask him to take a child who will remind him of that journey?" "Let me take care of it. I'll see that he doesn't know who the child is, who her parents are. He'll raise her as his own. You know him. His heart is large." Crysania nodded. "Yes, yes it is." She was silent a moment, thinking. "You would do this for me, Great One?" she asked the god of good. She could not see his smile, but felt it. "Yes, Revered Daughter, I would do this for you." Crysania thought. After a moment that seemed like an eternity, she nodded with a strangled cry, and lifted the baby away from her, holding her out for Paladine to take. In an instant the baby was cradled in the god's arms. He was about to leave when he stopped, watching Crysania. Her head was in her hands, and she was sobbing uncontrollably, yet silent, obviously trying to be dignified. "What will you call her?" Paladine asked. Crysania's shoulders stopped shuddering for a moment, then began anew. "What else can I call her? Rivin. It has to be Rivin. Raistlin told me once that if he had a daughter, he would call her - Rivin." Paladine nodded gently, knowing the mortal woman would feel it. With the name in mind he left, disappearing back to his realm of gods. Knowing he was gone, Crysania let out a heart broken sob. "Raistlin.Take care of her Raistlin.Blessed be." 


	2. Chapter Two

Paladine was in the plane of existence where the gods lived. He, his brother, Gilean, and his sister, Takhisis were standing around the baby. "What have you done, Brother?" Takhisis asked in a low voice. "She is a mortal, let alone Raistlin's daughter! Raistlin! The mortal who dared to be a god! You would bring his spawn here to threaten us?" "Sister, if you believe that a baby who is no more than a day old is a threat to you and your rule." he let the sentence hang in the air. Takhisis glared at him. "I merely meant that this would be the ideal chance for Raistlin to free himself. If he possessed his daughter's body." she didn't finish the sentence. "Brother, as much as I hate to agree," Gilean started. "Takhisis has a point. "What if Raistlin were to wake? He would sense his daughter near. You must bring her back to the mortal realms." "I know my Brother. When eight years have passed-" "Eight years!" Takhisis exploded. "In eight years all those living on Ansalon now will have been long dead!" "Eight of their years, Takhisis. They will be over quickly." Time passes differently in the realm of gods than it does on Krynn. "She will be sent to live with Caramon Majere, and his wife, Tika. They have no children yet, but they will. I want them to be used to having a child around before I spring Rivin on them." "Rivin?" Gilean mused. "Crysania named her. I will not let her grow here. She will stay no older than a day for her stay here." There was silence for a moment, then Her dark Majesty spoke up. "She is like her father already, Paladine." "You can't know what she'll be like, Sister-" "You know as well as I, Brother. Look at her, Paladine. Look at her eyes." The god of good stooped slightly to do as he was bid. When he straightened, his face was impassive. "I see nothing in her eyes but respect for us." "Come now Brother, you know that is not true!" Takhisis said savagely. "There is respect in her eyes, but there is also the quiet, calculating intelligence of her father. And there is something missing. She respects us, but she does not fear us." "Not all mor-" "Yes, brother, all mortals do fear us. That was Raistlin's mistake. He did not fear us, and so he dared to become us. If that is the same for his daughter, she must be disposed of-" "No." Paladine's voice was to low, and full of venom. "She is the daughter of my Chosen. And I will not destroy a child who is guilty of no more than her heritage." "Then I shall!" Takhisis cried. "She cannot be allowed to live! What do you think she will do? Become a good little White Robed mage, allying herself with your precious son? No, Brother, at the best, she might, might be come a Red Robe. But the tug from her father will be too strong. At worst, what I am sure will happen, she will become a Black Robe, and finish her father's work. Raistlin's mistake was simple- he did not have to kill you, or Gilean. If her were to kill only me, he would have ruled over evil! Do you think it will take her a lifetime to figure that out? I don't! She will turn to the darkness, to my son. Did you hold a hope that she would become a cleric to you? Think again, my brother! She-" "ENOUGH!" boomed Gilean. "This has gone to far! Paladine is right; we cannot kill a child because of their family. We must let her live on until she gives any sign of taking up her father's footsteps. She will live here for eight years." Takhisis was fuming. "Who are you to order us-" "Your brother, Gilean, god of neutrality." He said, his voice low. "I am the peacemaker of our family, my godly siblings. Heed my words." There was silence for a moment, then, "Very well," Her Dark Majesty said angrily. "She may live here. But keep her away from me, lest you want her dead!" She disappeared. Paladine smiled sadly. "She'll be mad for quite a while." he said lightly. "She will." Paladine sighed. "I think she needs to be changed." he looked at Gilean. "If you want someone to do it, go ask your precious son. Or maybe Lunitari will do it." He smiled slightly. "She's a good one, she is." He looked down at Rivin. "I hope she turns out the same, Brother. I hope she turns out the same." 


	3. Chapter Three

The years passed quickly. Rivin spent much of her time with Lunitari. The goddess of neutral magic seemed to be the only one willing to be with the child. Rivin's body did not grow, but her knowledge did. Lunitari taught her much of the ways of magic, going so far as to teach her spells. Rivin, of course, could not cast them yet. By the time eight years had passed, Caramon and Tika had three sons: Tanin, who was eight, Sturm, who was seven, and Palin, four. It was time for Rivin to leave the godly realms. Paladine brought her at night, when all were asleep. He appeared quietly in the Inn of the Last Home in Solace. He laid Rivin gently down on the floor in a corner. With a sad smile at her, he disappeared. Rivin, seeing she was alone in the dark whimpered before she started crying.  
  
Caramon was up almost instantly. He had become used to the sound over the years. He got up and walked into the boy's room, expecting to see Palin crying. Instead he saw three young boys fast asleep. Listening closer, he found the crying was coming from the inn. Curious, Caramon made his way downstairs. Once down there he located the baby girl quickly. He lifted her from her corner on the ground and rocked her gently. Small, blue-gray eyes watched him intently before fluttering shut in sleep. Caramon stood staring at her a moment, then, shaking his head, looked up toward the stairs. He heard his wife call to him, heard small feet walking about their mother. Caramon sighed. They were all up now, and wouldn't go back to rest without an explanation. "Down here, Tika," Caramon called to his wife. Tika walked into the room, clutching a bathrobe around her sleep gown. Tanin, Sturm, and Palin walked behind her, yawning and rubbing their eyes, but interested nonetheless. "What's wrong, Caramon?" Tika asked him. He explained about finding the baby. Seeing the baby girl, Tika let out an exclamation and suckled her. When Rivin was content and asleep again, Caramon pulled out Palin's old cradle and set it up in their room. Sending their sons back to bed, the two parents went into their room to talk, laying Rivin in the cradle. "What will we do with her?" Tika asked. "Keep her. We've wanted a girl since a year after Palin was born. Paladine has answered our prayers." Caramon stopped talking, looking over at Rivin. She was awake again, and had managed to pull herself up by holding onto the rail of the cradle. She was staring at Caramon with a trace of a.smirk on her face. Her eyes were intelligent, and, for a moment, were Raistlin's. Caramon's breath caught in his throat. "By the gods," he breathed. "What is it?" Tika asked. "It's-" but Rivin had chosen that moment to shake her head and lay back down. "Nothing, my dear." Caramon watched her a moment more, then turned his attention to his wife. "We'll make sure no one is missing a baby girl, of course. But, if no one is, we'll keep her." "What will we call her?" Tika asked. "Rivin." Caramon frowned. It seemed to him that the name had been whispered into his ear moments ago. Shaking his head to clear it, he smiled at Tika. "We could call her Rivin. It has a nice ring to it - Rivin Majere." Tika smiled as well and nodded, agreeing. "Let's get to sleep. We'll find out about her in the morning." "Yes," Caramon agreed. "In the morning." he cast one last glance at Rivin, and, seeing her asleep in the cradle, settled down himself. 


	4. Chapter Four

The years came and went. No one had claimed a missing child, and so Caramon and Tika kept the young girl. She was a beautiful child, carefree, but responsible. Soon her eighth birthday came. Palin clamored to be allowed to study magic, and Tanin and Sturm were begging to go visit Goldmoon and Riverwind. Rivin was complacent; happy to merely play by herself or watch others play. She didn't often ask to join in games, but played when others bid her to do so. She was a happy child, and everybody in Solace loved her, caring for as if she were his or her own. She was quiet, and was often around her siblings. One day, Palin walked into the room she was seated in, her parents near her. The young boy walked right up to Caramon. "Father, I want to go to magic school! There's one close by; the master's name is Theobald. Why can't I go? I'm twelve, far older than any of the other starting students there! Why can't I-" he was silenced with a look from his father. Looking humbled, Palin watched the floor. Caramon glanced at Tika. "You really want to study magic, son?" Palin nodded vigorously. "Oh, yes father! I'd die for the chance!" It was a long time before Caramon spoke. He was remembering his twin, his lust for magic. No one was watching Rivin. No one saw the fevered gleam that came to her eye when the word 'magic' was said. After a moment of thought, Caramon finally broke the silence. "All right." Palin was overjoyed. "We'll take you to this school tomorrow." "Father, may I accompany you?" Caramon looked sharply at his adopted daughter, afraid she would want to study magic as well. Palin watched her curiously. She had never showed an interest in magic before. At least not openly. "Please?" "Well, I don't see why not," Tika said carefully. "Just to see your brother off." There was a pained look on Rivin's face. "That's - that's all? Just to see Palin off?" "Why? Do you want to study magic too?" Caramon asked. Rivin hesitated a moment, then nodded excitedly. "Oh, yes, Father. Very much so." "Why have you never said anything about it before?" "You always said no to Palin. When ever I worked up the courage to ask you, it was right after you had said no to Palin, and you were never in good moods." Rivin glanced at her brother. She was surprised by what she saw. There was a look of envy, near hatred. But it was gone as quick as it had come. Nonetheless, it bothered Rivin. Caramon sighed. "Very well. I'll have you both enrolled tomorrow." The two children were giddy. "Thank you Father!" "You won't regret it!" Caramon smiled at his children, then shooed them out of the room. Once they were gone, his grin faded. He looked worried, troubled. "What's wrong, Husband?" "I never knew Rivin was interested in magic. Having them both do this.hurts. I always expected my children to be warriors. At least, I expected my sons to be warriors. I wanted my daughters to be maidens, eligible for marriage. I didn't want them to be like." he let the sentence hang in the air. There was silence. "Caramon," Tika said gently. "They can't help being what they are. You loved Raistlin, throughout it all. I doubt you'll disown your children for calming the fire in their blood." She smiled. "Maybe it's just a fancy. Perhaps it'll pass." "I hope. I have no doubt about Palin, I'm positive he'll chose either the white robes, or the red. You know he's always been fair." "Then what worries you, Husband?" "Rivin. I mean, she's a good girl, but.Have you looked into her eyes lately? She's different. She's changed, somehow. Ever since Palin started obsessing with the magic. She's just.changed." Tika was silent. They didn't talk as they got ready for bed. When they were just about to go to sleep, Tika heard her husband murmur, "She's so much like Raistlin.And not even my own daughter. I wonder." Tika made no response. She stayed up long into the night, thinking. 


	5. Chapter Five

The next day dawned beautiful and chilly. The kind of weather Rivin loved. She wore a light dark green dress, her cloak thrown over carefully brushed hair. She wore a strange necklace, one her family had never seen before. It was in the shape of an hourglass, a sword through the middle. No one asked her about it. So, when the sun was up, the three started the journey to Master Theobald's School of Sorcery. They walked afoot, Caramon not wanting to use the horses. Rivin walked behind the two males. No one saw her occasionally pick herbs or flowers and store them in a secret pouch she had sewn into her cloak. Eventually, they reached the large building that served as home and school to its inhabitants. Palin's eyes shone, Rivin's breath caught in her throat. The building was far from beauty, but there was a magical aura surrounding it. Rivin felt tears come to her eyes, then blinked them furiously away. She didn't want to seem weak, especially in front of the master of this school. She had heard that the master was prejudiced, especially against young ladies who aspired to become magesses.  
  
I'll show him. If Uncle Raistlin was better than him, I've got to try and best him! They walked into the school. Master Theobald met them in the entrance hall, smiling at Caramon and Palin when he greeted them. His smile faltered, however, when his introductions came to Rivin. He stared at her curiously. But, within a moment, his smile was back. He bowed politely to the three, and led them on a tour through the school. They were visiting classrooms when Rivin spoke up. "Do you have a library here?" she inquired. Theobald frowned slightly at her, but nodded, and said, "Yes, right this way," He walked off into a deserted hall. They soon reached the book hall. Rivin's sharp in take of breath was enough to show her appreciation of the room. While the rest of the building was not much to look at, seeing so many books made it seem lovely to the young girl. She loved reading. Especially about magic. She walked over to a row and dropped to her knees to study the bottom shelf. Palin also walked over to a shelf, carefully picking up a book. Caramon talked quietly of money matters with Theobald. Rivin chose a book, titled "Mithranah Misra Lunitari". She opened the delicate book, and flipped to the middle page, which was marked off. She looked down the lines off spells, stopping at one with a check next to it's name. "Magic Missile," she said to herself. She studied the words, then looked up at Theobald. "Master, would I be permitted to cast this spell?" No one spoke. Theobald studied her quietly. "How old are you, girl?" he asked her. "Eight, Master." "And you have had no magical training before?" Rivin opened her mouth to reply, then closed it. She seemed to be thinking a moment, trying to remember something. Then she said, "No, Master." Theobald snorted. "You wont be able to cast it." "But may I try?" Theobald watched her intently. "Very well. Aim at that board over there." He pointed to a slab of wood. "The students use that." Rivin nodded, then looked down at the spell. After reading it once or twice, she nodded to herself, shutting the book. She gazed at the target, then lifted her hand to point two fingers at it. "Kalith karan, tobanis-kar!" For a moment, nothing happened. Then there was a crack as a lightning like missile sparked from Rivin's hand, landing squarely in the center of the board. There was a sizzling sound as the board cracked, landing in ashes on the floor. Rivin smiled, pleased with herself. She turned to look at her brother and father, at her new master. They all stood, looking at her with a mixture of amazement, disbelief, and (Rivin was upset to see) a bit of horror. "What's wrong? Didn't I do it right?" Theobald was the first to recover. "Yes, yes you did it perfectly! Too perfectly for a student who has not even been taught how to pronounce the words of magic!" "But I-" Rivin shut her mouth with a snap. She was trying to remember a time long ago.sixteen years ago, to be precise. She shook her head. "I was just reading it." Theobald shook his head. "I'm placing you both in the beginner class, until you prove yourself worthy enough to move to a higher class." Palin bowed; Rivin curtsied. "Thank you, Master Theobald." Caramon said politely. "I will bring them when the term starts next month." He bowed to the magic-user, then promptly left with his children. The whole way home, no one spoke. Rivin traveled behind the two males, her head bowed. The sun was just setting when they reached home. Caramon sent Palin inside. Rivin started after him, but Caramon called her back. Standing in front of him, she raised her head to look into his eyes. "Yes, Father?" He was silent a moment. "Where did you learn that?" Rivin was about to answer him when a shaft of red light fell on her. She looked up at Lunitari and Solinari. It seemed that the red moon was watching her. No, not the moon; the goddess. Rivin's eyes widened. Lunitari stood on her moon. Slowly, Solinari came form his moon to join his cousin. And, even more slowly, Nutari came to join his family. Rivin's eyes widened more still as the three cousins swirled into an eye, a white rim, a black pupil, and a red iris. Rivin blinked, and the image was gone. She looked slowly back at her father. "The Gods have gifted me, Father," she said it so quietly that Caramon had to bend down to hear her. "And I intend to use that gift!" For a moment, Caramon stared into her eyes. They burned with a passion; the same fevered glimmer that used to live within Raistlin. Caramon pulled back in terror. But, when he looked again, her eyes were their normal blue-gray, with the confused, interested look that most eight year olds wore. He shook his head, then walked inside with his daughter. ISo much like Raistlin./I 


	6. Chapter Six

As they walked out of the building, Jaron took Rivin's tiny hand in his large one. He smiled and led her to the forest. She could hear woops from behind her, coming from boys who were supposedly Jaron's friends. The young man gave no sign of having heard them. He talked of unimportant things as they walked, asking her how she had mastered the sleep spell. Rivin smiled. She loved talking about the magic. "I learned it four years ago, Jaron. I would have learned it when I was eight, when I first came here, but the Master insisted that we had to learn how to pronounce our letters before we cast spells. He failed to realize that I could already cast spells far above my level-" She stopped talking abruptly. Palin had requested she never speak of the time in the library. He said it was because people would think she was lying, that she was too young to cast such a spell. "You know more? How much can you do?" Jaron asked her. Rivin cast her eyes down, trying to decide how much to tell him. In the end his charming smile won her over. "Have you read about magic missiles? I can cast those. As well as a few.forbidden spells." "Like what?" Rivin smiled coyly. "Now that," she said slyly, "Is something you'll never know." Jaron added his baritone laughter to Rivin's soprano. They soon reached a small clearing. There was a hand carved stone bench in the center. The work seemed dwarfen; no other race on Krynn could make stone look so beautiful. Jaron led Rivin to the bench, pulling her down beside him. They talked for what seemed like hours, chattering about topics neither of them paid any attention to. Soon talk stopped all together as Jaron covered Rivin's lips with his. At first, she was surprised, but soon she melted in his arms, letting him kiss her. His arms moved down her back even as his lips moved to her neck. It soon got more serious than innocent kissing. It wasn't long before they were unclothed, engaging in their passions. Hours later, they lay besides each other, staring at the setting sun. Jaron held her in his arms, pulling her close. He rested his chin on her black- red silken hair. Rivin's head fit snugly into the space between his neck and chin. She sighed deeply, breathing in the cool night air. Her eyes fluttered close, and she drifted off to the sound of Jaron's heartbeat. 


	7. Chapter Seven

She awoke alone on the forest floor, covered by her clothes. She stared around groggily, looking for Jaron. Seeing no one, she leaned back and closed her eyes. She breathed a sigh of regret, remorse. It's as if it were a play, she thought. It's as if it were a play, and I was playing the fool. Who was I to lay with him? Sudden anger flooded her veins. No, who is he to leave me here? She stood and dressed, taking care to make herself look presentable. When she was sure that her hair was not mussed, and her clothes were not disheveled, she left the clearing. Her face looked calm, but her eyes blazed. What bothered her most was that she couldn't understand why she was mad. Perhaps it was the empty feeling of abandonment left inside her. Whatever the reason, she was angry. She came in view of the school. Rivin surveyed the courtyard. There were many children there, all in their own tight knitted groups. Suddenly, she felt very small, and all she wanted was to run back home to her parents. She shook herself, trying to clear away the thought; she hadn't been home in at least a year, maybe two. She often sent letters and messages with Palin when he went back, but she enjoyed living her solitary life. She didn't want to be near the others. She waited for the bell to ring, signaling the start of classes. Once all of the others went inside, Rivin left the cover of the forest. She was about to enter the building when she stopped, starring at the plant that had caught her attention so swiftly. It was a Stinging Nettle plant. A slow smile spread across her face as she got to her knees and picked the plant. She stored it in a leather pouch she used, resolving to make sure that when Jaron stuck his hand into his desk, he would be pricked by the nettles. Smiling widely, she walked into the building, heading for her room instead of class. 


	8. Chapter Eight

She was at least an hour late walking into class. She waited coolly as Theobald berated her. When he asked why she was so late, her cold gaze slid to Jaron for merely a moment. She watched as his skin reddened, turning her gaze back to her master. "I have no reason, Master," she said obediently, though the answer grated at her nerves. "Then you will stay after today, and clean out the classroom, libraries, and kitchens!" Rivin's nostrils flared in annoyance. "Of course, Master," she said the word sarcastically, waiting for his reaction. It was to raise his head and start to walk back to the front of the room, ignoring her. Rivin's eyes narrowed, and she said to him, so softly it was almost missed, "You'd do well not to ignore me, Theobald. One day I'll be in a place of power, and you will quiver in this school, dreading the day I come to repay my debts." The master slowed, turning around to face Rivin. His face was ashen. He looked at her and thought of the pupil he had had over forty years ago. Rivin seemed to be the female version of Raistlin as he was before his test. The only difference was that Rivin did not have as much control as he. Theobald's hand twitched, wanting to reach into a spell bag at his waist and cast a spell on the girl. She watched him, hate and loathing in her blue-gray eyes. Rivin took a threatening step closer. "Are you scared, Master? Scared enough to give me the respect I deserve? I could teach this class better than you. No, perhaps not. You have an over amount of patience with these idiots, while those of us who would die to learn more, you ignore and hate. We deserve better." Theobald's eyebrow rose, trying to keep himself from shaking at her threat. He could feel his face purpling. Instinctively, he reached a hand into a pouch. Rivin saw this and laughed. "Try it, Theobald. Cast the spell. Will it be sleep? Or perhaps fire? It's the only thing you can do well!" This was too much for the old master. His hand plunged into the pouch, pulling out a handful of sand. Muttering a few words, he tossed the component on her. Immediately, she was engulfed in flames. "Rivin!" Palin's voice rang through the room. He stood with a jump and started to run to her. Rivin turned to him, and said, "Sit down, Brother." He voice was strange, hallow and full at the same time. Stunned, Palin sat, nearly falling into the chair. Rivin shivered, then muttered a few words. At first, nothing happened. Then there was a hiss, and the flames were pulled into her. Theobald (and half the class) were watching her in horror. Others stared in amazement. "Where did you learn that spell?" Theobald breathed. "I never taught you that!" Rivin smirked. "Half the things I know you never taught. You're pathetic. You have no right to call yourself a teacher." Suddenly, there were rose petals in her hand. Her action had been so quick, no one had seen the hand dart into the pouch. She smiled at Theobald. "With a word, you would be asleep on the floor. With two, you would be on another part of Krynn. With a mere three words, you would be dead. I am a force to be reckoned with." Her voice fell so soft that Theobald (and the class) strained to hear. "I wish only to be treated with respect, Master Theobald. If you expect mine, give me what I deserve. You will never have any idea how much I appreciate you teaching me the basics. But you need to understand that the only thing I didn't know was the basics. I was eight when I cast my first spell. I cast it without being taught by you. Can you not understand that I am talented?" She dropped the rose petals onto the floor, turning to leave. She paused at Jaron's desk, pulling out her leather bag. She dropped it on his desk. "A gift," she murmured to him. She left the room. Hesitantly, Jaron reached into the bag. He then yelped, pulling the afore mentioned body part out of the bag, tiny nettles sticking out of it. Rivin smiled at his cry of pain. So it is settled. 


	9. Chapter Nine

She was notified of her expulsion the next day. She left the school quickly, not having much to pack. Only Palin regretted it. All the students waited as she left. There were two lines, one on each side of her. It was like an honor guard, but more humiliating. Jaron and Palin were the last of each line. Rivin paused at them. She spared a saddened, pitying look at Palin. Turning to Jaron, she frowned, her eyes cold.  
  
"Did you truly love me?" she whispered to him, moving closer. As cold as her gaze was, his was ten fold that. He shook his head.  
  
"No." Hurt showed in Rivin's eyes for only a moment before she regained her cold composure.  
  
"Damn you to the Abyss," she whispered to him, even more softly than before. She turned on her heel and left. She walked slowly on her way home. It was not as if she had lost some great teacher; on the contrary, she would not miss Theobald or the students at all. The only thing that she would miss would be the library. She had never seen so many wonderful books accumulated in one spot before. She consoled herself in thinking that the Harvest Moon fair would bring in traders selling mage ware. She also dreaded telling her parents what had conspired. She remembered a time many years ago, when she had told Caramon that he "wouldn't regret it." She was sure he would now. But her mother would be happy at least. She often had sent letters, saying how much she missed Rivin, how much she wanted to have her daughter home. There were two new additions to the family, who Rivin had never met. Baby girls, Laura and Dezra.  
  
Well, at least I'll get to see my family. she thought helplessly. But another part of her didn't feel the same. Was that ever what I truly wanted? I never belonged in Solace. Night was starting to fall. She had left late in the day, and the sun was nearly gone in the darkness. Most girls her age in Solace feared the dark. Rivin reveled in it. Looking up, she smiled into the moonlight. She wasn't much startled to realize she saw the Dark Moon. She had learned, of course, that only those who have dedicated themselves to Nutari could see his moon. She merely lifted her eyebrows at its appearance. She had seen it before, on days where hate played a large part in her life. It happened often while she stayed at the school. She looked up now, into the darkened hole. Compelled, she wandered into the forest at her right, walking as if guided by a divine hand. Not much surprised Rivin, but what she found did. She reached a clearing, tiny by normal standards. In the center was a shallow pit. It too was small, surrounded by fire. Rivin tried to take a step backward, but she felt a hand at her back, shoving her forward. She fell to the ground, smudging the white robes she wore unwillingly. Whirling, she twisted to her feet with cat like grace, facing the being that had dared shove her.  
  
She saw who it was, and was back on her knees, head bowed in awe.  
  
"My Lords," she whispered. "My Lady." The two gods and goddess of magic stared down at the girl. Black hair fell about Rivin's face, shielding her eyes from the light - and darkness - that emanated from the gods. There was complete silence. Then:  
  
"Rivin Majere." Something in the voice (she could not tell who had spoken) made her look up. She stared into the eyes of all three gods, waiting. Solinari and Nutari seemed to loathe Rivin; they certainly showed no amount of kindness toward her. There was (As Rivin was alarmed and pleased to see) a strange sort of respect in their eyes, however. Only Lunitari looked upon Rivin with compassion.  
  
"Majere," she murmured. "It has been a long time since I saw you last. Twenty-two years, to be exact." Rivin looked up at the neutrality goddess in surprise.  
  
"Excuse me, my lady," she said respectfully. "But I am merely fourteen now; I could not have known you twenty-two years ago."  
  
Lunitari merely smiled. "You young mortals; you forget so quickly. Can you not remember a time when you were still a baby?"  
  
Rivin opened her mouth to deny it, but shut it after a moment's thought.  
  
"I.I remember magic.and a red moon." Lunitari's smile broadened.  
  
"So you do remember, child. I-"  
  
"Cousin, we are not here to reminisce about past times." Solinari turned his cold icy stare on Rivin. "You, girl," She bristled at the name; She was no girl! "Your relative is Raistlin Majere, is he not?"  
  
"He is, my lord. The Archmagus Raistlin Majere is my uncle." She spoke his name with more reverence and respect than she held for any of the gods. Lunitari's eyebrows rose, and she opened her mouth to say something, but with a glance from her cousins, shut it.  
  
"Rivin Majere, we have appeared to you on this night to question your faith. You are a student of magic in Master Theobald's school, are you not?"  
  
"I was, my lord." Rivin said bitterly. "The great idiot expelled me this afternoon."  
  
The hate of her words held all three gods in thrall for a moment.  
  
"My Lords, my Lady, I beg you excuse my harsh tongue; I hold a deep loathing for Master Theobald and the occupants of his school."  
  
Lunitari looked at her, saying softly, "Even the one you call Brother? The young man Palin Majere?" Rivin looked down, blushing.  
  
"I.I meant only.." She stopped talking. She and Palin had not been friendly since the day they were enrolled in the school, since Rivin had first revealed her power. Looking, up, Rivin gazed past the gods, her eyes cold.  
  
"Yes," she said softly. "Even Palin."  
  
The change that came over the gods was amazing. Solinari watched her coldly. Lunitari shook her head sadly, her eyes clouded. Only Nutari looked well upon Rivin. He smiled at her, a smile that sent a chill up Rivin's spine. She shuddered, closing her eyes for a moment. She felt a strange sense of rebellion. She stood up on the impulse, staring into the cold, scornful face of Solinari, the saddened, disappointed face of Lunitari, and the imperious, haughty look of Nutari. Rivin raised her chin defiantly.  
  
"My Lords, my Lady, I do not wish to displease you." She waited while Solinari bristled. "You said before that you were here to question my faith. What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Is it not obvious?" Solinari scoffed. "You wear my color, but it's obvious you do not do so by your choice."  
  
Rivin was silent for a moment. "It is true," she said softly. "My father forced me to wear these. I would not be allowed to study magic if I did not. So I donned the robes he gave me." Solinari snorted, muttering something. Rivin looked at him sharply, angered at the derision in his voice.  
  
"My Lord, I bid you listen. I may wear these robes by force, but that does not decrease the amount of respect I have for you, or your cousins. I have truly not decided whom I will dedicate myself to. With your good will, I must leave; I still have an hour's journey until I reach my.home." She shook her black silk hair back, starting to walk away.  
  
"Wait." Rivin froze, unable to move. She tried lifting a foot; it was glued to the earth. She waited to be released as the three gods came in sight of her again.  
  
"Do not try to leave so quickly, Majere. There is still one more thing you must do before you leave. We watched you, yesterday. Theobald cast fire upon you. You put it out. We want to know how you did so when that spell was long ago forbidden."  
  
Rivin raised her head defiantly. "I've no love for rules, my Lords, my Lady. The spell was forbidden; I came across it in a book I was reading. I learnt it well, thinking that at some point it would be useful. It did as it was made to do, did it not?" Solinari and Nutari glowered at her. Lunitari's lips twitched, and she gave an approving nod.  
  
"We would like to see the spell performed again, Majere." Nuitari growled. He pointed to the pit surrounded by fire; it had burned steadily as the four talked.  
  
"Walk through it and come out unscathed."  
  
"What will happen then?"  
  
"You will find out when more years have come to you, and you know what path is before you." Rivin nodded, and stepped to the lip of the fire. She took no more then a second to mutter the spell, then proceeded to walk through the fire.  
  
She came out on the other side with every hair as it had been. She turned to stare quickly into the faces of her patrons. There was astonishment and shock in their faces. They had never believed she would do it. Rivin smiled, satisfied. She walked back through the fire, coming to stand before the three gods.  
  
"Have I performed to satisfaction?" she asked innocently.  
  
"You have," Nuitari rasped. "And we will now take our leave." He glanced at his cousins. They stared at Rivin, mouths slightly open. Then, all three of them disappeared in a puff of their own colored smoke. Rivin's mouth curled into a smile, and she knelt obediently in homage, standing quickly and brushing of her robe. She walked on to Solace, and her home. 


	10. Chapter Ten

"What do you mean you were expelled?!?" Caramon yelled. Tika glanced at him and he lowered his voice. "You've gone there for six years, and you've been expelled? Why?" Rivin's head was bowed in obeisance, waiting as her father ranted. But at the question, she raised her head, eyes glittering fiercely. "Because the master is a damned fool!" she whispered fervently. For once, Caramon didn't retort. He and Tika watched their daughter in open-mouthed awe. "Father, if I were to stay there, if I were to have behaved well, I would have been denied my gift. Palin would have been great, far greater than me. But he let Master Theobald ruin him. He will never be as good as he could have been. I could not -would not - have stayed there. I-" She stopped herself. She had been about to tell her parents about the meeting in the clearing, but felt suddenly as if she should keep it to herself. She bowed her head again, speaking softer and not so harshly. "Father, if it is a matter of money.I will help here, in Solace. Please, do not be angry with me. I did what I had to do. I know some good treatments. When the winter and summer sicknesses come, I will help. I will go to people's houses, ready with a cure for their ailments. Only, please, don't be angry with me." Black hair fell about her face, curtaining her emotions. Her eyes blazed, but she kept her tone polite. The two adults were silent. Finally, Caramon spoke. "It's alright, Rivin. Why don't you go on up to bed; it's late already. We can talk more in the morning." Rivin nodded, and started to walk towards the door. Reaching the table in the center of the room, she paused, reaching out to pick up a black bound book. She had bought it from a mage ware seller long ago. She never let any of her family see it. Not even Palin, the only one who understood what it was to yearn for the magic. She clutched the book to her breast, continuing on. When she reached the door, Tika stopped her. "Rivin," she said. "In the morning, you can meet your sisters. Laura and Dezra." Rivin turned and smiled at her mother. "I'd love that. Goodnight." She turned and left. Caramon and Tika watched the door long after Rivin's footsteps had died away. They looked at each other, silent. They needed no words to convey what they felt. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Rivin slept badly that night, if at all. Every time she dozed off, an image would awaken her. It was different every time, but the message was the same: Death, blood, betrayal. Eventually, she got out of bed, wrapping a night robe around her. She crept past her parent's room, going downstairs into the inn. There, she stopped. She looked around; it had been a long time since she was last in that room. Turning, she saw the stairway leading up to the guest's rooms. There were none tonight; it was not a time of travel, except for Kender. Acting on impulse, she climbed the steps, stopping when she reached a door often visited, but never stayed in. Raistlin's Room. She reached for the handle, hesitating only a moment. Shivering, she opened the door and walked in. It was dark, in his room, the only light coming from outside. Rivin stepped in and closed the door, plunging everything into darkness. Her eyes adjusted quickly, and she walked around, looking at the tokens left for her uncle by other mages. Suddenly overcome by sleepiness, she started to lay down on the floor, to tired to care. The window blew gently open, and a breeze wafted in, caressing Rivin's hair like a hand. She turned into it, shivering. Shrugging, she laid back down, pillowing her head on her arms. She saw a form before her, looking down. She had only a glimpse of a gold tint and white hair before she succumbed to the oblivion of sleep. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

When she awoke, she remembered none of it. Rising quickly, she left the room and hurried to her own. It was still very early; the sun hadn't even come up yet, it was still dark out. Rivin dressed, acting with the same rushed attitude she had used when she fled Raistlin's Room. Once done, she crept down the stairs again, into the inn. There she sat at a table, thinking. It had been a long time since she had been in Solace; it had been a long time since she had been in her house. A long time in coming. Rivin sighed. She remembered now why she had never come to visit. Solace was a sleepy little town, where everybody knew each other's name. It annoyed Rivin; she liked to be by herself much more than being around the children of Solace, who she thought were bred into idiocy. A tapping disturbed her from thought. It came from the door leading into the inn from the outside. Rivin glanced out the window; it was still very dark out. Who in the world.? She thought. Getting up, she opened the door. At first, she thought no one was there. Then she saw a figure in a dark robe, standing just beyond the light of the inn. "Excuse me," she said politely. "Do you wish service?" The person turned to her and nodded, face hidden beneath a hood. Rivin stepped back, holding the door open for the person; she wasn't sure if it was a male or female. When she saw what the person was wearing, she gave a small gasp and sank into a deep curtsy. The man (And she saw it was a man, now that he was in the light) standing before her was no less than the Head of the Order of the Black Robes, the elf Dalamar Nightson. She rose only when he told her to, keeping her head bowed and her hands in her sleeves. Rivin had admired Dalamar since she was young, something that worried her parents; they may be grudging friends with the dark elf, but they wanted him to give no influence on their eldest daughter. "I believe I said I wanted service?" Dalamar asked lightly. There was amusement in his voice. Rivin's cheeks reddened slightly. "Yes, of course. What does my lord wish?" "Wine. Red and chilled, if you have it." "Yes, my lord." Rivin curtsied again, then went into the kitchen, deftly sifting through wine bottles until she found one of the best they had, a five-year-old red, cold to the touch. She grabbed a glass on her way out of the wine cellar, bringing both to the table Dalamar had chosen to take. She began to pour out the wine when Dalamar asked, "So, do you work here, at the inn?" Rivin looked up at him, and her hand shook, jerking the bottle away from the glass and onto her white robes. She muttered a curse, blushing at her clumsiness. She fetched a towel quickly, and started to clean up the mess. "Wait a moment." Dalamar said. Curious, Rivin drew the towel away from the mess. The dark elf muttered a few words, and snapped his fingers. The wine disappeared, leaving the table and Rivin's sleeve clean. Rivin's eyes widened. She had heard of the spell he had performed, but had not been bale to find a copy of it in Theobald's library. "Could you teach me that?" she asked, awe inspired. Dalamar chuckled, smiling. "Very well." He glanced at her robes. "I don't normally take on apprentices unless the wear the Red or Black Robes, but I suppose I can make an acceptation in the way of a deserving student." Rivin flushed at his praise, tainting her cheeks as red as the wine had been on her sleeve. Dalamar taught her the spell quickly; he didn't let it show, but he had never had a student as well as her. She reminded him forcefully of his shalafi, Raistlin Majere. The glint in her eye as he taught her.it made him wonder. "So," he said at length. "You haven't answered me. Do you work here?" Rivin flushed slightly in anger. "Of course I don't," she told him, only a hint of haughtiness in her voice. "I am studying to be a magess. I was studying to be a magess." "Was?" "I was.expelled from my school." Rivin flushed in embarrassment. Dalamar was the last person she wanted to know about her expulsion. "Really now? And, might I ask, who was your teacher?" Rivin's eyes narrowed, and her voice grew scornful. "The.Master Theobald." Unexpectedly, Dalamar laughed, and Rivin looked up, alarmed. "Don't let it upset you. I expect you stood up to him in some way?" She nodded. "Well then. He gets on many people's bad side. What, pray tell, did you do?" She was silent a moment. "I threatened him." This caught the dark elf unaware. "Threatened?" he asked sharply. "What did you say, exactly?" "I told him that one day he would regret what he said to me. That he would regret that he doubted me. I said that someday I would come back to pay my debts." Her hands clenched and her face twisted in anger. "And I will." She said fervently. "By Lunitari, Nutari, and Solinari, I swear, it will be so!" It took a moment for her to gain control of her emotions, which had been welled up since the day of her expulsion. Dalamar regarded her coolly, and with no small amount of curiosity. A time passed in silence, but it was a comfortable one. At length, Dalamar asked, "You say you don't work here, yet you seem to know your way around well enough. Who are your parents?" Rivin hesitated a moment, a moment that was well noted by the dark elf. "Caramon and Tika Majere," she said sullenly. "And what is your name?" he asked, for they had not made introductions. "I am called Rivin Majere, my lord." There was another long silence; the sky was steadily lightening. Dalamar made ready to go, Rivin sweeping him an eloquent curtsy. Dalamar was halfway out the door when he looked back at the strange, powerful young girl who had hosted him at the inn. He felt a pressure at his neck, and stifled a gasp. He knew who it was. Dalamar took a step forward, coming close to Rivin. He stooped and kissed her upon the brow. Startled, she tried to take a step back, but Dalamar held her arm fast, keeping her in place. He stepped back, the ghost of a smile on his face. "If you are as daring as I think, come visit me in the Tower of High Sorcery in Palanthas. I would apprentice you, if you question your faith." With that, he turned in a flourish of black robes, and was gone. Rivin sank to her knees, putting a hand to her forehead. A faint smile was on her lips as she rose. She wouldn't tell Caramon about the visit. She collected the steel that Dalamar had left, depositing it into the inn's store. She went to her room, quietly, slipping pass her awakening parents. She had many things to think about. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Justarius paced within the Tower of High Sorcery in Wayreth. Long ago, he had taken over as head of the Conclave from Par-Salian, the old Head of the White Robes, replaced by Dunbar Mastersmate. He had been informed only a day before about a magic student's disruptive behavior. "You said she threatened him, are you sure?" He asked Dunbar. The White Robe shook his head soberly. "Theobald came to me quick after she was expelled. I think he was fair frightened by her, and what she said." "What did she say, pray tell?" Justarius asked him sharply. "Somewhat about making him "pay" for the wrongs he did her. She said one day she'll be strong, and she'll come back to crush him." "She said that?" Justarius asked incredulously. "What did you say her name was?" "Her name," came a soft voice. "Is Rivin. Majere." Dalamar Nightson, the Head of the Black Robes, stressed the last word, making sure his fellows knew whom the girl was related to. Justarius and Dunbar turned to look at him. Dalamar smiled faintly. "I stopped in Solace on my way here." His face closed, showing no emotion. "I went to the Inn of the Last Home. It was very early, and I wasn't sure if they'd be open. But when I knocked, a young lady answered me. She told me her name was Rivin Majere, the eldest daughter of Tika and Caramon. There's ambition in her," he added as an after thought. "Near deadly ambition." Justarius nodded slowly. "Deadly, you say?" "She was afraid of me, at first. But then some wine was spilt, and I cast a clearing spell. She forgot who I was, and asked if I could teach the spell to her. She seemed not to think of me as Head of the Black Robes, but merely as a friend. It was.interesting. She's rather like her uncle, if you ask me." Dunbar looked away. Justarius stared into space, thinking, while Dalamar smiled. "I told her to visit me, if her faith ever wavers. You know of course that she wears the White." "And how do you expect her to get past that wretched grove?" Justarius asked. "I gave her a charm," he said distantly, a smile on his lips. "She was very pretty." Dunbar looked disgustedly at the dark elf. "By the gods, Dalamar, how old is the girl?" "I'm not sure. Probably fourteen, or so. Maybe fifteen." He glanced at the Head of the White. "You fool, have you know sense of my honor? I'm not about to take a child to my bed!" Dunbar looked dubiously at him, and it was obvious that there was hatred between them. Justarius stepped into their line of view, blocking out the other. "Calm yourselves, my friends. "We are not here to wage a war. We are here to discuss the dangerous behavior of a child. She's already been expelled. There's not much else we can do." He looked into the distance, thinking. "Unless." "Unless what?" Dunbar asked. "Unless we ban her from taking her Test." "It will be a long time before we would be able to tell her-" "Don't be so sure of that, Dunbar." Dalamar said softly. "She's much stronger than you think. If you are inclined to trust me, she has less then five years left before she is ready." Justarius looked at him incredulously. "Surely you don't think she would pass so young." "I do." "Then there is much to be done. There was also the matter of her brother, one Palin Majere. He is nigh ready to take his Test. Caramon will not permit it-" "I have an idea." Dalamar said, smiling to himself. "It will take care of Rivin as well." "Then speak, man. We are listening." "Good." 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Rivin sat in her room, mulling over her thoughts. She would have loved to be apprenticed by Dalamar, but she knew her parents would never permit it. They respected him enough, but there was no way in all of Krynn that they would let him apprentice their eldest daughter. Damn it all to the Abyss, She thought. I hate it here. I hate it so much. To be in Palanthas.They have everything there.To be the apprentice of the most powerful mage since my uncle. Her thoughts went on to think of ways to get her parents to oblige; but all plans were in vain, she found. Nothing she did would convince them. I should leave this damned place, She thought. I wonder if they would even miss me. I was good when I was young, but.I've become their problem child. I embarrass them. They have no reason to want me around.There's no reason for me when Tanin, and Sturm, and Palin are around. They said they were happy to have a daughter, but now there's Laura and Dezra.There's no use for me. She kept thinking thoughts such as these, depressing her all the more. It was not long before drastic thoughts came to mind. What if I were to run away to Palanthas? What then? Would they care? I could be the apprentice of the Head of the Black Robes.But I would need to take either the Red or Black robes.She glanced at the White robe she wore. I would change gladly. Let me wear the Red. I could leave tonight. I would leave tonight. She looked longingly out the window in the direction of Palanthas. A shaft of red moonlight fell upon her, bathing her robes red. It was still early enough that the moon was only just beginning to fade from the sky. A cloud began to move over the red moon, blocking out it's light. Rivin's robe stayed red. She stared at it dumbfounded, not believing. Then sudden comprehension dawned on her, and she smiled out the window up into the red moon. Thank you, Lunitari. She thought fervently. I take this as a sign. I will leave tonight. Grant me your protection, my patron goddess. She quickly went about her room, collecting things. She was nearly done packing her few possessions when a knock came on her door. She whipped around, afraid her plan would be found out before she even began her journey. She opened the door a crack, showing her brother's faces. "Breakfast's ready, Rivin," Tanin said. "I'm not hungry," Rivin said hastily, trying to shut the door. Sturm stuck his foot in the way. "Aw, come on Little Sister," he said in the voice that made Rivin wrinkle her brow in annoyance. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" He put a hand to his belly. "I should know, shouldn't I Tanin?" He chuckled and winked at Rivin. Tanin was twenty-one, while Sturm was twenty. Both still lived at home, though they weren't around so often that it was almost as if they didn't. Palin didn't often go with them, but it was not a big deal for him. To Rivin it meant everything. She wanted badly to go out on an adventure with them, but she was not permitted. Tanin and Sturm treated her well at home, but they wouldn't want someone eight years younger than they hanging around. "Come on Rivin," Palin said patiently. "Besides, you were going to meet Laura and Dezra today, remember?" Rivin started to ask how he had known when the youngest son said "Mother let it slip. Come on. They'll miss you if you're no there." "Sure, of course they will." she said. Her brothers didn't catch the hint of derision in her voice. However, she stepped out of her room, judging them correct; she would have her whole family in her room if she refused breakfast, though she had never eaten much at meals anyway. When she went into the dinning room, she noticed two new faces at the table. She watched them curiously, guessing that they were her sisters. They both looked rather like Tika, although their hair wasn't completely red, having inherited come of Caramon's brown. One of the two had green eyes, while the other had brown. Looking at her whole family again, all of them together, she became self-consciously aware of how different she looked compared to them. She ran a hand through her near-midnight black hair, silky and smooth, as her parents' were curly and rough. She sat down, still studying her family. I'm different then them in every way, she thought. My nose is far smaller then all of theirs.By the gods, it's as if I weren't their daughter. It's almost impossible. She sat through the talk her father and brothers exchanged, eating little. When it finally came time to be introduced the two newest of the family, Rivin was more then ready. "Dezra, Laura, come here a moment." Tika told them lovingly. She pulled them over to stand before Rivin. "Rivin, this is Laura, and Dezra." She indicated each of them with a nudge of her hand. Rivin smiled kindly down out them, lowering herself to her knees so they could talk at the same eye level. "And I'm Rivin," she told them. "Your sister. Nice to meet you." She opened her arms to hug them. The two youngsters hesitated only a moment before rushing into her embrace. Rivin smiled, letting them go. The rest of the day past uneventfully, reminding Rivin exactly why she wanted to leave. When night finally fell, she waited until everyone else was asleep. She waited until past midnight; her brothers were forever staying up, having mock battles, joking. Finally asleep, Rivin grabbed the small bag she had packed her things in and crept quietly downstairs, into the inn. She pulled out a piece of paper and a quill, and began to write.  
  
Dear Mother and Father,  
  
By the time you read this, I will be long gone. Please, do not worry, and send no one to look for me; where I go, no one will be able to follow. I have received an offer of apprenticeship by Dalamar Nightson, Head of the Order of the Black Robes. I intend to take him up on this offer. Tell Tanin, Sturm, Palin, Laura and Dezra that I will miss them. I shall miss you all. I must get myself away from Solace. When I have taken my Test, I will come to visit you. Until then, farewell.  
  
Sincerely, Rivin  
  
She read the note over several times, making sure it was worded well. When she was finally happy with it, she put onto the table, putting one of the saltshakers on top of it so it wouldn't blow away. With that, she walked to the door, and started to step out. With one final glance at her home, she stepped out into the night. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

It was easy enough to creep out of Solace. There weren't many guards out, and most of them dozed in the time of peace. Once she was past the Crystalmir Lake, she felt home free. She was so elated that she ran, ran through every town she came across. He strength kept up far longer than it originally would have, but she was too happy to be out of Solace. Her first problem came when she reached New Sea. She found the captain of the only ship sailing across that night, asking if she would be allowed to go across. Thankfully, the captain was a kindly man, and let her aboard after having her promise to do work on the ship. She agreed, and soon found herself on the shores of Caergoth. Smiling happily, Rivin roamed the town, trying to find someone who would sell her a cheap map. When she finally came upon a seller, though, she was turned away, finding that the few steel coins she had weren't enough to buy her anything. Luckily, she came across a Kender who was willing to part with a detailed map for a handful of Rivin's spell components. Studying the map, Rivin found excitedly that she need only cross through two more places before reaching Palanthas. Her strength anew by the fact, she began running again, so fast that most she passed remember only a blur of red. She soon came to Solanthas, passing through with not so much as a glance around her. It was how she came upon Palanthas, seeming to be racing the wind. She stopped at a hill outside the city, starring down into Palanthas, and the Tower of High Sorcery. She smiled, and finally felt as if she were returning to a home long awaited.  
  
Dalamar felt the presence of the intruder before he saw her. He made no move to stop whoever it was, assuming the Live Ones would dispatch of the problem. But quickly a Live One appeared before him. "What is it?" he asked crossly. "I'm busy." "Excuse, master, but there is someone in the Grove." "I am well aware. Dispatch of whoever it is." "Master." "What is it?" "She has a charm. We cannot touch her without your permission." Dalamar was silent. "Do you know her name?" "I will find out." The Live One faded from sight. Dalamar looked thoughtfully into the distance. Has she decided so quickly? He thought. 


End file.
